earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Maria Constantine
History Maria Constantine Missing Data Threat Assessment Resources * Special Cambion Physiology: Cambions are the crossbred offspring of a human and a demon. Cambions usually possess spirits that are a fusion of a human soul and demonic essence. As such, they are considered the inherent counterparts of the Nephilim. The Constantine cambions are a special, elevated form of Cambion, similar to their mother as they also have the essence of Endless heritage and their human parent is a magus. ** Life-Force Absorption: All three of the Constantine Cambions have inherited their mother's Succubus powers. While the three have this ability as part of their birthright, they have yet to master it. Using this ability allows the cambion to drain others of energy when engaged in intimate acts such as kissing. More intimate acts can glean more power from the target but require a more skilled and experienced demon to accomplish. Obviously, Rosacarnis has not allowed her children to develop more advanced techniques. ** Pact Sanctification: Through intimate acts, pacts can be sealed. This is done through the 'Life-Force Absorption' ability but the cambion also channeling some of their own life-force into their partner. The exact nature of the pact and the consequences for violating the agreement vary but at the very least the life-force exchange allows both parties to know if either breaks the pact. ** Demonic Resistance: The Constantine Cambions as part Endless and mostly magus are only affected by the most powerful. ** Exorcism: Due to their demonic heritage, the Cambions may be able to exorcise lesser demons simply by verbally commanding the demon to leave their host. ** Teleportation: The Cambions are able to teleport to a certain number of safe areas which they have previously marked with their blood and a demonic glyph. Maria has four safe zones she can teleport to. ** Apportation: Maria has the ability to banish small handheld objects into a small pocket dimension and then summon them to her hand in an instant with little effort. She can displace approximately ten pounds of mass in this manner but always keeps her enchanted switchblade (her "pocket" knife) there for safekeeping. ** Superhuman Strength: The cambions can overpower most human victims with ease. Maria has Level 0 Enhanced Strength. ** Superhuman Speed: In very short bursts, the Cambions can move faster than the eye can see, able to appear and disappear in an instant, within the radius of a small room. Frequent uses of this ability drain essence reserves, leaving the Cambion tired. Maria is considerably more capable with this ability than her brothers. ** Superhuman Agility: Cambions possess amazing agility. They can climb up walls and jump off buildings without hurting themselves. They also have greater reflexes than humans. ** Healing Factor: Cambions can fully heal from most wounds, including stabs and gunshots, much faster than a human. ** Longevity: Cambions have a slower aging process after reaching twenty-five to thirty-five and while they will die eventually, most simple Cambions can live up to five hundred years, although most of them never make it that far, considering how often they're hunted. It's quite probable the Constantine Cambions can live much longer than this due to their Endless heritage as their mother has lived for several thousands of years. ** Infernal Sorcery: The Cambions can manipulate all manner of essence (except supernal), though their magic will leave an infernal residual signature. The siblings are not particularly adept at sorcery with Maria only recently reaching the first rank of sorcery at Mystik U. ** Combat Instincts: Inherited from Nergal, Maria has a natural affinity for bloodshed. She is able to master almost any weapon she becomes remotely familiar with. She can become proficient in a weapon she just encounters within two minutes and become a master of it within an hour. Maria also can mimic martial arts maneuvers she is able to study or encounters at a similar rate. Weaknesses * Hallowed Places: Cambions cannot enter holy ground. * Supernal Magic: Angels and heavenly relics are usually more than powerful enough to kill a cambion. Analytics * Physicality: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Occult: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Weapons: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Experience: 2 - Basic / Typical * Ranged: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Strategy: 2 - Basic / TypicalNetwork Files (Extra): Constantine Cambions Trivia and Notes Trivia * She had a brief relationship with Timothy Hunter.Network Files: Timothy Hunter * Maria Constantine has a Threat Assessment ranking of 59, marking her as a High Threat. Links and References * Appearances of Maria Constantine * Character Gallery: Maria Constantine Category:Characters Category:Mystik U Members Category:Hybrid Category:Laughing Magicians Members Category:Demon Category:Immortality Category:Magic Category:Exorcism Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Teleportation Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Homo Magi Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Americans Category:Gothamite Category:Students Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Female Characters Category:Constantine Family Category:Endless Family Category:Hell Clan Category:Height 5' 8" Category:Subsidiary Reality V Category:High Threat Category:No Dual Identity